Creaton and Then
by ConclaveKnightAlpha
Summary: very violdent, read


Solarrus looked up at the clouds. His claws gleamed in the light and a single feather floated to the ground from his massive wings. His Talons firmly gripped the large rock he was on. Solarrus closed his eyes remembering his creation. And those that had been created.....

He remembered all of the Projects not because he'd been there but he'd been given the knowledge......

            First Came Delta, Tokain and Nova in Project Overkill

Delta had been given an incredible defense that nothing known could get through. Delta's skin was a deep orange, and he himself was a huge man. He stood 9'4, weighed 450 pounds and had a 95-foot wingspan. He was bald. His mussels were huge. Do to his size Delta couldn't move fast but he could take a heavy pounding easily. He was also a brilliant scientist. 

Nova had been given offensive powers so strong only Delta could fend them off. Nova like Delta was slow but heavily muscled. However Nova had been built for raw power, her strength was unmatched by any Phelankian.  Nova no small woman was 6'3 and weighed just over 200 pounds Her wing span was 87 feet long. Her skin was a light purple. For some long unknown reason Nova harbors a deep hatred for males. Nova is now believed to be dead, although sightings of her remain common, almost all of them have been proven false.

Tokain's powers were so that every Phelankian added to his powers. Aucturus, the Genomes creator had made Tokain to be the leader. So He made it so Tokain would always be the strongest of the Genomes under his command. He gains this power through a neural link. This link had been severed in the past. Everything about Tokain was made to intimidate or show his dominance. He stood 15'6 weighed 500 pounds and had a wingspan of around 130 feet. His Skin was Yellow. 

            2ed was Solarrus, himself in Project Silent Wing

Solarrus had been created to kill as an assassin, nothing more or less. His powers mostly contained deadly attacks that destroyed souls. He stood 7'6 had a wingspan of nearly 84 feet and weighed about 350 pounds. Not extremely smart and easily manipulated by those he thinks he can trust. His hair went down to his ankles and was as black as the midnight sky. His skin was a deep red.

            3erd was Dragaria in Project control. 

Dragaria was created like Tokain only to draw her powers from Dragons. her strength was also from them. Aucturus wanted to be able to use fear against his enemies. Dragons were the natural predators of Phelankians. Through an Unknown means Dragaria was given the power to control Phelankia's Dragons. This however has caused her to be looked down upon by most other Phelankians. Her skin was grey and she wore a dress of blue.

            The other four were bred from the original genomes but were no less important.

. 

Mai from Tokain and Nova. Mai was a beautiful girl whose powers Aucturus manipulated into healing. Mai had unmatched healing powers. She also had long brown hair, silver eyes and wore a Silver dress. She is strong willed and smart. And only Violent when needed. Mai was about 5'3. Her skin was peach.

, Mai then went on to give birth to Alpha and Rho. Solarrus was the father. Alpha had gotten her looks almost completely from her mother. She had long brown hair, usually tied back in a pink bow. She was only 5'4. Her powers were attached to nature itself. So Aucturus had strengthened her power so that she could bend Plant life to almost her every whim. She had a very upbeat personality. Her skin was also peach with just a faint, unnoticeable tint of red.

Rho Is a Dark contrast over her sister Drawing her strengths from her dad. Her power also laid in souls. She could reanimate the dead and control them for a littlie while. She stood 5'2 had a 81 Foot wingspan And Dark peach skin. She was a dark and lonely girl because her power made her kill and eat the life essence of a sentient creature each month. So Most avoided her, she is among the few who are friends with Dragaria.

 Dragaria and Delta gave birth to Beta though nether would admit it. Beta was unlike either of his parents. His skin was a deep blue. His hair was wild and black. He held powers over Lightning. Standing at 7'5 ½ with a Wingspan of 82 feet he was Solarrus's rival in life. Beta is a joker. He is also very arrogant.  

            But Solarrus couldn't remember beyond that in fact he didn't remember a thing between his creation and when he was reactivated to command phenix. Why the Genome Project still bothered him he didn't know, they were all alive after all isn't that what mattered?

            When he opened his black eyes he was surprised it was night on the barren ice world known as Tigress. He was surprised. When he had closed his eyes their had been 3 hours of light left. He heard a Movement to his right. He watched from the corner of his eye as not to alert his attacker. Then when he heard it again he drew the Astrial Sword and slashed down in one fluidic movement. Only to hit a blood red blade he knew well.

            "Alpha?" he asked a bit surprised

            "Its me" She said slowly realizing it was him and slowly coming into the moonlight. Solarrus's face softened. Alpha was only 5'1, She looked more human now, an effect from her mother entering the neural link. She wore the normal Phelankian female clothing, a long pink dress slit up to the thighs on both sides, tight in the chest. her skin was peach, and her beautiful angelic wings were as white as winter snow. Her hair was brown and as straight as an arrow, knee length, tied back in a large pink bow, her shoes matched her outfit.

            "Sorry I attacked u, I've been stressed" Solarrus told her with a small sigh.

            "We all have been under some stress" Alpha told him smiling softly. "You ok?" She continued her smile now cheerful.

            "I will be fine" Solarrus told her

Solarrus could still hardly belief Alpha was his daughter. After all the fighting they had done against one another. Solarrus was snapped from his daze bye Alpha

            "U Alright?" She asked gently, concerned for his well being. 

"I will be……we have company…." Solarrus said, he was disturbed. 

"Who?" Asked Alpha curious but cautious and drawing her blade

"I have never sensed whatever they are before. Get Ready they will be here in about three minutes" Solarrus told her, His own Blade ready, claws came out of his hands coming over his fingers so that his fingers could hardly be seen.

            Then they came.  Six of them, Green in color about each about 5'5, each held a weapon. 

"I'll take the left three" Said Solarrus.

Alpha nodded already sensing the blood lust and yearning for the fight. The Six finally noticed them, and one Said in a Genderless, emotionless and cold voice.

"Surrender Phelankian's" 

At nearly the same moment Alpha and Solarrus rushed their attackers. Solarrus speared one through the head with his long thick claws while Alphas group had not been so slow to react they found themselves striking only where Alpha had been seconds before. Solarrus Parried blow after Blow. Whoever these guys were they sure fought well. Solarrus's then smiled as he parried an attack, he made his blade extend and point right towards his attackers skull, then with one thought the blade shot quickly into the creature's skull. However the move had cost Solarrus time and his second attacker's blade when right into his stomach, through cybernetic enhancements and flesh alike. Solarrus managed to grab his last opponent's head and crush it. Meanwhile Alpha was mystifying her attackers with her Angelic grace. Finally she lifted herself into the air flapping her graceful wings fast to gain altitude then she extended her wings and placed her body in an I like pose.

"Poison wing, cut them down" Alpha yelled.

Thousands of feathers flew from her wings and cut into her three attackers. Each one exploded after a number of the poisoned feathers had pierced their skin. Solarrus staggered over the wound was bad. Alpha saw him and rushed to him right away putting her hand upon the wound. Like someone sewing a garment the skin sewed itself back together, within minutes the bleeding stopped. There wasn't so much as a scar. U would have never known he had been stabbed just minutes earlier. Solarrus then retracted his claws.

            "Thank u" Solarrus told her. Alpha nodes watching Solarrus take out a communication transmitter. A few Minutes Later Tokain face appeared on it.

            "Tokain, we have a powerful new race." Solarrus said holding the transmitter so Tokain could see the remains. 

            "Tigress is a planet we have never been to before investigate further, Tokain Out" Tokain Said commandingly. 

            "Stupid Royal pain in the ass" Solarrus muttered

            "I heard that Tokain roared this time in both Alpha and Solarrus's heads.

 He was using the Phelankian neural link. A Link that let Tokain, the King of All Phelankians hear the thoughts of all Phelankians. Transmitters were used to make things easier for Tokain.

            "U were suppose to jackass" Solarrus responded mentally

Alpha giggled a bit. Her father had never shown respect for Tokain, even though they were somehow friends. They were always pissing each other off. Then Alpha looked at their attackers again but they were gone.

            "Hey those guys we just killed are gone!" She yelped scared. 

            "Well either they got up and slipped away which a doubt or they had some kind of self destruct device that completely and silently destroys them." Solarrus said calmly.

He is right Alpha thought. Solarrus began to walk in a random direction and Alpha followed. They had not gotten ten yards before they saw a large group of the New Race. There were about thirty of them they were walking away from where Solarrus and Alpha were, also they were a few hundred yards away. Then Solarrus heard something behind him. Instantly Solarrus swung around, his sword was out within half a second. 

            "Chill Man, Its Me Beta" A new voice said.

A Blue skinned man, about 7'1 stepped out from the brush, His hair was fiery red and as with Most Phelankians his hair was about ankle length, His Knight like armor was jet black and was skin tight, his bulging muscles could clearly be seen in the thick black Armor, and his green eyes betrayed his arrogant nature, His Sword glowed blue. 

            "Hi Beta!" Alpha called cheerfully

            "Beta. Lovely and just when I was hoping it would be an intelligent creature" Solarrus muttered slowly putting his blade away.

Beta ignored him. 

            "The other genomes are around as well" Beta said

This made Alpha smile because it meant her mother and sister were on Tigress to. Solarrus showed no real outward emotion to it, though he was happy Mai was close by. 

            "Uh Guys?" Alpha stuttered a bit of fright in her voice,

No less then fifty of the creatures had surrounded them. 

            "Do not be scared my daughter it is unbecoming of a warrior!" Solarrus shouted.

His claws slipped over his fingers and his sword, The Astrial Sword was out almost before even he knew it. Beta was not to be out done, he pulled out his sword elegantly making a show of it. Alpha simply sighed and drew her own blade, Matriarch. 

Solarrus was about to say something when the wave of creatures like a tidal wave washed over them. Then there was no more time for talk only blow and counter blow. Even Betas naturally flowing arrogance faltered at the sheer number of enemies and their power. Alpha jumped into the air. Only to be followed by a dozen or so of the creatures. Solarrus and Beta although rivals fought back to back. But they were all tiring. Then an arrow whizzed past Solarrus nailing a creature in the chest. 

            "Delta!" Solarrus yelled

            "Old man!" Beta yelled 

            "Hey care to join us?" Alpha called

            "hey just figured we could have a picnic yea?" Delta said, a smiling running onto his face.

Then the other Genomes, Mai, Rho and Dragaria came rushing over to the fight from the direction Delta. Seeing Alpha being flanked Solarrus flew into air and berried his sword deep into the creature's chest. Then a creature yelled something and all the genomes looked to hear what it was. A blinding flash burned into their eyes blinding them. Then A Large explosion enveloped them in its fury. 

            When Alpha awoke She was on her back. Covered in frost and snow. She felt like she had been hit by one of Nova's beams. Then Alpha sat up and looked around. Where were the others? She thought

            "It wasn't snowy a minute ago," Someone said

Alpha stood and looked over to her right. Thare stood her father wounded but alive. As Alpha walked to Solarrus she realized the blast must have blown them pretty far and separated them from the others. 

            "U Alright father?" Alpha asked him concerned though she already knew the answer he would give and the one that was the truth.

            "I will be fine" Solarrus told her gently without a hint of pain in his voice

            "Liar" Alpha responded removing her father's hands from his chest and placing her own hand there. The wound healed quickly and painlessly. 

            "The explosion it must have blown us away from the others" Solarrus stated.

            "It would make sense we were both in the air"" Alpha replied

Solarrus taps on the side of his head a few times the gives up.

            "The cold air of this place blocks a direct communication line with Tokain" Solarrus Told Alpha, it was clear in his voice was annoyed.

            "Lets go then, Nether of are dressed for this, and u are exceptionally vulnerable to the cold" Alpha said.

They began walking forward. They had no clear destination. Alpha looked at her feet bored. Then about ten minutes later she yelped. Solarrus being his usual self had his sword out ready for combat. He Looked at her and followed her gaze down onto the ice. Thare was a building under the frozen Ice! And it was glowing from the use of lights.

            " How can something still work under… That must be thirty feet of ice!" Solarrus said

            "Who cares why it works! The People in there could help us get warm!" Alpha said almost yelling in pure glee.

            "Don't be stupid Alpha! That could be those creatures base!" Solarrus said with more then a hint in the tone of his voice that he was convinced he was right. Alpha realized he could be right. But she was so cold! Then a dark shadow came over them both. Alpha and Solarrus looked up together at the shadows owner. It was a huge transport ship. Its armor was blue in color an almost see through crystal blue that gave way to a shade of pink in the middle of it. That's when Solarrus noticed an orange arrow sticking out from the bottom of it.

            "That's Deltas Distress arrow! He must be in trouble!" Solarrus shouted and before poor Alpha could say a word she was forced to follow him into the air, so she wouldn't be left behind. Flying up to it was hard the wind frigid and cold beat into their wings well the cold continued to assault them. Still they managed to land on top of the slow moving ship. Alpha pointed to the right side of the ship. It looked as if something had bitten and clawed into the metal itself. And Knowing Dragaria, it was probably a dragon! The dragon had left a large hole which just onto the side if the ship.

            "Want to pay them a visit?" Asked Alpha knowing just how Solarrus would reply

            "Why the hell not" Was all Solarrus said surprising Alpha who had assumed he would just say ok.

They slipped inside quickly and quietly. On the inside the ship wasn't very impressive.  It was red all red. Except for the computer terminals those were a pinkish red. No sooner had the began to look around then one of the creatures came around the corner. This one was black though. Solarrus rushed it and Alpha followed him drawing Matriarch almost as quick as Solarrus drew his Astrial Sword. Then they were both stopped in mid swing as the creature pulled Katana's and blocked both their swings simultaneously.  Solarrus turned the tip of his blade to liquid to try and stretch it through the creature's skull but it kept dodging the stabs! Then Solarrus kicked the creature in the chest with his the talons feet ripped three large gashes into it.

            "Its an Android" Alpha shouted as the gashes spewed spark in cascading waterfalls. Alpha sent a small pink ball at the creature who jumped to avoid it but because of its wounds was a bit slow and the ball nailed it in its leg. The Pink ball of Alphas was one of her attacks called the Acid Shot. The Acid in the ball ate away at the creature's lag where it hit, but it was not done there as the creature tried to get up the acid worked its way into the Androids nervous system and in seconds shut it down. Within a few minutes the entire android had dissolved.

"Nice shot" Commented Solarrus impressed with his daughters progress with her combat abilities.

"Thanks but lets find out if the others are here" Alpha said a bit more serious then normal.  

And the to walked on. They saw nothing of any real value and the ships computers all needed something called a Lacatral Node to activate.  Then they came to a set of doors that wouldn't open. So Solarrus being the reasonable man he was straightened his arm pointed his hands at the door and  yelled.

            "FIRE BEAM CANNON              FIRE!" 

As soon as he yelled those words came from his mouth a long thin beam about three inches in diameter lanced from his arm and cut right through the doors keypad, through the wall behind it, though four more walls and out into the sky. The Door opened. Alpha rolled her eyes at her dads luck. Inside was a rather large room. It was unlit though. Alpha found a computer right next to the door and after a few minutes managed to hit the right key. The Room illuminated in beautiful and bright white light. Solarrus looked forward. There were cells he realized.

            "Mother!" Alpha screamed.

She was right to. In a cell was Mai frozen in suspended animation. In fact Solarrus quickly realized in each cell was one of the Genomes!

            "We must free them" Solarrus said not really expecting a response.

            "And u think I will let u?" Asked a voice that was dark it did not sound dark as much as felt dark. 

Solarrus turned and looked at him a wry smile coming onto his face.

            "And who the hell are u suppose to be? Mr. Jackass? Leader of The Race Jackass? From Jackass Prime of the Jackass system?" Solarrus asked laughing a bit.

            "Your pretty funny for a dead man! I am a Dousai" the creature yelled arrogantly. 

            "Alpha release the others I will deal with this idiot. Solarrus said.

And then there were no more words to say. Solarrus still had his blade out and now his claws grew over his hands. The Dousai drew his own blade. They circled once then jumped at each other like wild animals. Their blades flashing so quickly and with such speed even their cyberneticly enhanced eyes could barely keep up with their own speed. Then the their blades connected with such force both blades were torn from their hands and sent flying behind one another. Without His Blade Solarrus sent a quick punch at the Dousai's chest. It connected just as The Dousai hit Solarrus with a knee to the stomach. Both backed off having highly under estimated on another. One thing was for sure they were dead even in almost every way. The Dousai opened round to of their duel with a blast of Plasma. Solarrus dodged the plasma and returned a fireball at his attacker but the Dousai dodged easily. The Solarrus sent a beam of pure heat energy at his attacker just as the Dousai fired a beam of plasma at Solarrus. The to beams hit each other dead on. Each warrior poured energy into their beams. They knew their very lives depended on their Victory! They kept pouring more and more energy into them. Finally one broke Solarrus reached his limits, He could make his beam no stronger and maintain it. The Dousai could. Slowly the plasma over powered the beam of heat energy. Finally the Dousai's beam was nearly on Solarrus only 3 feet separated him and the plasma beam with his heat beam in between. Then Solarrus had a brilliant thought, something rare for him. Solarrus opened his mouth an fired a normal beam of energy directly at the Dousai's head. Using a second attack made to things to happen right away. Solarrus's second attack obliterated the Dousai's head. But Solarrus had drawn energy he was using from his first attack to send the second attack. The Dousai's beam easily over powered what was left of Solarrus beam and hit him dead on in the chest. Alpha had just cracked the code and released the other genomes, who were just starting to wake and looked up to see her father. Solarrus was on his back, and wasn't moving. A Large pool of blue blood lay under him. He was breathing Alpha noticed but barely. Suddenly a bright flash enveloped Alpha and waking genomes. 

Tokain Suddenly appeared in the room. Tokain was a Giant at 15'6, he had a massive set of wings, at full length a near 100 foot wing span. His Skin was a dull yellow and his Wings a brighter yellow. He had Massive muscles. He had Jet-black hair that came sown to his butt. He Had orange Armor. It shined like crystal.  He wasn't happy either. Tokain waved a hand In Solarrus's general direction. Solarrus then stood, he was unwounded, Tokain had completely healed him with but a gesture. The Genomes gathered round wanting to know what was going on. 

"We have a problem," Tokain said bluntly

"Nearly getting killed by a single Dousai or whatever would have never told me that." Solarrus responded.

"Hush now Solarrus" Mai told Solarrus, Solarrus did so.

"The Dousai are here" Tokain said as if that were enough

"But who are the Dousai and what to they want?" Beta asked

Delta decided to respond.

            "The Dousai created Phelankia as war slaves, they left but now they want to enslave us" Delta said.

            "How do u know that Old man?" beta said

            "Simple. Its in My Mothers prophecy and in old text." Delta explained  

            "Lets go" Tokain said fading to his ship. 

The others followed except for Beta. Beta tosses a fire and Forget energy ball.

            "opps did I forget something?" he asked himself fading.

The Entire structure blew apart from the blast.  

Chapter 2

The Dousai threat growes

            Weeks later Solarrus was wondering Through Crystal Wing, Phelankia's Capital Castile. Solarrus then ran into quite possibly his least liked ally. 

 Dragaria Master of Dragons. Dragaria had Black Skin and Dark Green hair, which came down to her ankles, Her eyes were a Light green and she wore a Long Grey Dress. Her Dress was knee length its sleeves when down to Dragaria's wrists. The Dress was silk like and soft. Dragaria had claws on her hands that could retract. She was 5'9 in height. Her Weapon was a Spear called the Midnight Sun.

She saw Him and growled at his mere sight. Solarrus kept walking. He wanted to find Mai. As he walked by Dragaria promptly kicked him into the wall with a single kick. Solarrus got up and jumped aside just as Dragaria came down with her spear. The To Leapt at each other like savage animals. Solarrus pulled out his blade in midair and struck down at Dragaria who simply blocked with her spear shaft.

            "Stop!" Tokain yelled.

Both landed then stopped the fight. Tokain wasn't very happy.

            "How Many Times Have I told u to Not to Fight each other outside of the Ascension tournaments?" Tokain hollered not expecting an answer.

            "711,497,653,227 Times" Solarrus replied Accurately. 

Tokain Growled and stomped off.

            "Idiot" Dragaria said shaking her head.

Dragaria then walked off leaving Solarrus completely puzzled. Had he done something wrong?. He wondered.  He Disappeared Himself. Then Reappeared on his ship. He was suppose to be finding the hunting down the Persona. They were the greatest threat he knew of And Solarrus was suppose to destroy any threats to his territory in the empire,  Else where in Phelankia Delta was in His Labs working. Delta was a Large Man, his Skin was Orange, and unlike most Phelankians Delta had no hair. He wore Armor that was Yellow in color and His eyes were a Light red. Delta was 9'9. A Beeping noise disturbed him. Solarrus Called Solarrus on his communicator. Delta wanted the Genomes 

            "What is it now?" he asked himself

Then his eyes went wide in shock. Someone had invaded the realm of the Phelankia's Long dead Tipple goddess's of Love's Dimension. And some odd energy radiated from the planet as well. 

Chapter 3 

Battle Field Heaven

Mai, Solarrus, Alpha and Rho boarded the warship. They were going to Zer Ka' Lane The Dimension of the Love Goddess's. They landed safely. 

            "Rho, alpha Guard the ship" Mai told them

They nodded knowing it was pretty useless to protest. Mai and Solarrus took to the air. They flew silently across the land. Then to blurs shot past them like bullets.

            "What the? Mai started but was silenced by Solarrus who spoke

            "Those were the kids" he said bluntly 

            "What?" Mai asked

They both increased their speed of flight. Rho and Alpha were going fast, using their Female Bodies to their advantage in speed. Mai was slowed having to stay with Solarrus. She wanted to stay with him. If something were wrong at least there would be to of them. And Mai knew her daughters could take care of themselves, at least for a while.  That's when Solarrus saw three streaks flanking them.

            "Mai to your right, what the hell is are those?" Solarrus yelled drawing his blade and extending his claws.

            "Could it be peaceful? That's way to fast for combat speed, I think" Mai asked her hope clear

Solarrus had no time to respond. The three streaks changed course and opened fire. Luckily For Solarrus and Mai, The streaks were still to far away to have much accuracy and they had plenty of time to dodge. Then one streak broke off to its normal course and the other to became blue figures in front of Mai and Solarrus.

            "Surrender Phelankian" One of them said

            "Gee that's a tough choice, wait How about I just kill you and slaughter your entire race? How does that sound?" Solarrus told him

In normal solders this may have provoked an attack and Solarrus knew this. But they just sat there staring at him and Mai. 

            "Surrender to the Dousai Empire Your creators" the second Dousai said

Mai pulled out her sword, even she was getting slightly angry with these people. Solarrus was already rushing forward. Solarrus slashed at the Warrior on the right in a downward slash. The Warrior blocked and punched Solarrus with his other arm. Solarrus barely felt the punch. The Other warrior rushed at Solarrus but Mai rammed him with her shoulder knocking him aside. Mai was then forced to dodge this Dousai's lightning fast attacks. Mai extended her arm firing a Holy beam at her Dousai. The Dousai was knocked back from the blast but had no serious damage. Solarrus finally got his blade past the Dousai's defense, the blade went deep into the Dousai's shoulder. Mai was having a bit tougher of a time with her attacker. It was as fast as her and nether of them had landed a blow since the Holy beam. Mai flew quickly the Dousai right on her tail then pulled up a bit and stopped dead in her tracks, as she planned the Dousai went shooting past her and Mai went after him. The Dousai tried to turn but its effort was in vain. Mai had already swung her blade and   had cut deep into him.

            "Mai lets get going The Kids are getting away" Solarrus shouted

            "Right" Mai agreed

They Both Shot off in the direction of their children this Time Solarrus went faster then he knew he could. They raced forward. Suddenly a black pillar of Light shot up in front of them. It glowed even darker. They shot towards it.

            Alpha raced after her sister. She was slowly falling behind. A Blue streak of light passed by her right flank. She only avoided by quickly flaring her wings to stop quickly. And she found her attacker easily by looking to her right. A Bright blue Android like creature. She quickly pulled out her sword.

            "I Don't wish to fight you" she called her voice was that of a songbird. 

            "Then you shall become a slave!" The Android shouted and charged her.

He charged with such fury that when he struck, Alpha was forced back 6 feet even though she had blocked. Then It charged her again lashing out with its sword, This time however Alpha missed blocking the androids blade by her lower thigh. Pain coursed through her body. Alpha growled. The Android zipped away and charged yet a third time. However Alpha sidestepped the charge and held her blade in the androids path.   The Android ran right into it splitting in to as the blade stood firm against the creature and its momentum. Then She raced off towards her sister. And she soon found her by a pillar of light.  And A Yellow Android appeared before her.

   Minutes later Mai and Solarrus found a trail of purple blood, Alpha's blood. They flew faster then they knew how. Solarrus's wings burned from the strain but still he pressed on. Mai was flying quickly to but she was smart enough to stay close to Solarrus. They quickly approached the Pillar to see Alpha and Rho at the beacon. Suddenly Solarrus grabbed Mai's Lag and yanked her back, as she yelped in pain.

            "Don't get to close, Mai" Solarrus Yelled.

Mai stopped As Solarrus did.

            "Why not?" Mai asked

            "It's emitting energy that is very hard to resist to a genome! I'm not as affected by it because Of all the different DNA in me but if I get close I wont be able to resist, you aren't because your half Human. But your half Phelankian, so it may not have an effect." Solarrus explained

            "So how do we free them?" asked Mai 

That was a good question and one Solarrus was not sure of. Mai knew he wasn't with just one glance at him. They then saw Alpha in the distance crumpled on the ground. They landed by her minutes later. Mai and Solarrus were then attacked by an Android, yellow in color. Both Mai and Solarrus managed to dodge the attack. The android leapt into the air. And Solarrus and Mai flew after it.

            "Solarrus lets take him together!" Mai called

            "No, Rescue the girls!" Solarrus called back

            "good idea" Mai Said

Solarrus nodded and flew right and sure enough the android followed him. Mai flew to the left. 

            Solarrus got a good distance away from the black pillar before the android over took him. Solarrus slashed at the android with his sword But The Android ducked below it and punched Solarrus in the stomach doubling him over. Then the Android delivered a to handed blow to his neck sending him smashing into the ground back first. The Android flew down quickly at Solarrus, his sword outstretched believing him to be already defeated. At the last second Solarrus used his own blade to hit the Androids out of his hand and then Solarrus sent a quick kick straight up into Androids shoulders flinging him high into the air. Solarrus got up as the Android regained his composure. Solarrus knew he was in for one hell of a fight. 

            Meanwhile At the pillar, Mai discovered the pillar did not effect her. She found Rho crumpled up behind the pillar. And beside her was a Computer terminal. Mai's fingers flew across the keys on the key board. She did not get very far when the computer demanded a password. She typed something with the unknown symbols and quickly got nowhere.  She looked around for a clue to the password but thought of nothing.

            Meanwhile Solarrus and the Android went at it again. The Android was faster then Solarrus. Solarrus managed to catch the Android in the head with a punch.  The Android fell back in the air and Solarrus leapt on him like a cat. But the Android was waiting for this and grabbed Solarrus arm, then in one fluid motion he flung Solarrus into the ground. The Android landed on Solarrus chest a minute later laughing as Solarrus dropped his blade. Solarrus extended his arm aiming it at the Androids chest. The Android was so assured he had won he laughed more at Solarrus's what he deemed futile bluff. Solarrus's arm began to glow red. The Android stopped laughing realizing he wasn't bluffing, the Android began to gather energy himself. 

            "FIRE BEAM CANNON IGNITE!" A Red beam streaked from Solarrus's arm and went straight through the Androids chest and into the sky. The Android staggered back. He was in shock to say the least. Solarrus picked up his sword again and swung his Sword at the wounded Android the Android tried to grab it. But was a hair to slow and the blade embedded itself deep into The Androids chest. The Android dissolved into a filmy liquid. Solarrus got up. It had not been a good day. Not good at all. 

            Mai's fingers flew and she got nowhere. Her fingers kept flying across the unknown keys. Finally.

            "Password approved" The computer said 

As Mai searched the database, she found only one thing of use. The Dousai had no idea what the pillar was either, and on top of that, the computer had been placed there for study. A few minutes later the black pillar simply ceased to exist. And Rho shook her head a bit free from the Pillars hold. She glowed a deep silver for only a second. Solarrus Landed a minute later, casually as if he hadn't just nearly been killed five minutes before. 

            "Lets go home" Ma said

No one disagreed. Alpha looked the battered world over. It was a wasteland. 

            The flight back to the ship was of relative ease. There was no attacks or even bad weather. They entered the ship. 

Chapter 3

                Weapons of Legend

The ship lifted into the air easily its sleek black skinned hell reflecting off of her hull. Alpha, Rho, Solarrus, and Mai were all on the bridge. They did not talk much; they were all tired and were tired. That is when the back door was blown off its hinges with a loud explosion. Four Dousai walked in. Solarrus paired off with one that had a laser rifle for a left arm and a sword in the other. Mai paired up with one that Dwarfed her. Rho took the smallest of them but he was covered in blades. That left Alpha the one on the far left. His arm was A long blade and he held a sword in the other. The Genomes drew their weapons. They were so preoccupied with the four intruders They failed to notice Rho's weapons strange glow. 

Solarrus leapt at His Attacker His Astrial Sword Flashing with sheer speed. The Dousai Smiled and blocked Solarrus's reckless assault with his rifle arm. Solarrus landed surprised. The Dousai raised his Rifle arm at Solarrus Leap back and opened fire, Laser bullets streaking at towards Solarrus at high speed. Solarrus dove into a roll avoiding every bullet as they tour apart the Beautiful carpet behind him. As He came out or the roll he tossed dagger at His Dousai attacker who evaded it easily. 

Alpha was already engaged in Sword to sword combat. If Not for her incredible speed, the Dousai would have long since cut her in to. Instead he only hit the air behind her. However His strikes were fast enough to prevent Alpha from finding a hole in his defense. Finally Alpha leapt into the air just below the ceiling and yelled out.

"Poison Wing" Alpha yelled

Hundreds of Pink feathers flew at her attacker, who after seeing the first cut easily into the side of his right arm and erected a shield of fire. The others feathers incinerated on contact. The Dousai smiled as he pointed his Hand holding the sword at Alpha, suddenly a stream of acid and deadly poison flew at Alpha. Alpha grinned and absorbed it. The Dousai was not happy.

            Rho back flipped over one of the Dousai's blade, as her momentum drove her behind him she elbowed him in the back sending him to the ground. He landed and sprang up quicker then Rho thought he could move, She moved back a second before the blade would have sliced into her leg. Instead, it sliced through the front of her dress and drew a minor scratch across her left leg. Rho roared in anger slashing down at him and drawing a cut of her own across his arm. The Dousai Smiled, he knew he was winning.

            Mai's speed was all that was saving her from her attacker. He had strength she could not hope to match But he was slow. Mai's speed aloud her to strike blow after blow on her attacker with her Sai's. However the monster was barely feeling the blows. 

            _He is to powerful_ Mai thought to herself. 

But even as she thought that an idea sparked in her head.  She evaded a few of his punches then spread her wings wide preparing for A Angel wing strike. As She fired the hundreds of quick sleek feathers at her attacker as He leg came at her. Both attack connected. Mai skidded across the ground and the Dousai hit the wall hard. They both got up slowly.

            Solarrus having dropped his weapon rolled across the floor in a deadly embrace with his attacker. Nether one could over power the other. Finally Solarrus got his leg under his attacker and with his mighty talons he sent the Dousai into the ceiling. Solarrus leapt at his attacker but the Dousai was quick enough to drop and kick Solarrus in the stomach. Solarrus landed on his knees. And now the Dousai was cocky. He attacked Solarrus head on his Laser rifle pumping shots into the air. Solarrus rushed him ignoring the pain as the shots hit his armor and as some pierced his scaled skin. But putting all the energy he could into one blow Solarruses hand went through The Dousai's stomach. Solarrus through the Dousai from his arm before it exploded. The shockwave sent Solarrus back a few steps.

            Mai dodged a few more blows from her attacker. He then sent a kick at her she avoided it only to be caught by his waiting arm. And then he slammed her into a the ceiling hard.

            "Mai!" Solarrus yelled

            "Mother!" Alpha screamed.

They both rushed towards Mai. Solarrus was further away then Alpha though. Alpha charged her full speed towards her mother. The Dousai fighting Alpha took his chance. He stabbed at Alpha with his bladed arm. She saw it but had no time to dodge. Her momentum carried the blade deep into her as it hit her stomach. She was not conscious by the time the time the blade came out of her back. Solarrus having killed his attacker made it to Mai unobstructed. He then began slashing at the giant monster with his claws and with greater passion and fury then he ever remembered having before. His blade pierced the Giants skin but only inflicted minor cuts. The Dousai sent a fist down at Solarrus but Solarrus going to his knees caught the fist. Mai finally detached herself from the ceiling seeing Solarrus's sword below her she called to it. It came right to her hand. The Giant was right below her as she dove down. The Blade went into the giant Dousai's spine and drove itself its length down. It shuddered from the blow, fell to the ground and disintegrated. Mai seeing Alpha rushed to her side, the android dropped Alpha and struck at Mai who parried the blow. But Solarrus had found something more interesting, at least to him. Rho had a Blue Aura around her radiating power, which she had never before displayed. Solarrus watched Rho slice her Dousai attacker in half with just one blow. Rho had been cut, minor wounds though. So Solarrus advanced on Alphas attacker from behind. He Never Saw Him coming, Solarrus simply grabbed the Dousai's skull and waiting a second to let the Dousai think about his fate, he crushed its skull. The rest of the Dousai faded out. Rho looked upon her sisters limp body.

            "Is she dead?" Rho asked, her voice reflecting how scared she was.

            "No, She is alive luckily, it missed her heart by an inch" Mai said trying more to comfort herself then her daughter.

            "Mai, Take care of Alpha I will get us to Psi fast." Solarrus said 

            "Alright" was all Mai could say in the shock of holding her own daughters badly bleeding body.

Mai and Rho then nodded and Rho began ripping the lower part of Alpha's dress into strips and handing them to Mai who wrapped her wounds.

            "You ok Dear?" Mai Asked Solarrus

            "Yea I'm fine" He said              

            "Liar" Mai said knowingly because she knew she was right.

She knew full well someone could nearly cut Solarrus in half and he would be _fine_

With that Solarrus began to drive the ship.

             Meanwhile…

                                    Tokain and Delta were talking and drinking a drink much like coffee. They were sitting am a small round table, it looked as if it were having a tea party. In reality they were discussion something much much grimmer.

            "They call themselves the Dousai Brother. Delta said

            "Yes, could they be the Dousai who created us?" Tokain asked

            "The Dousai were suppose to be a peaceful people" Delta argued 

 "Anyone can change, in any case this could be The war. The one that finally kills us. Tokain said a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yes, we have both lived far to long, Its to bad suicide is not open to either of us. Delta replied sadly.

"Yes but you know as well as I, Nova's damned treaty and the devices bound to our souls keeps us eternal, unless someone more powerful then you or I Kills us." Tokain said

            Delta nodded and drank from his glass. The flavor of the wine seemed different now that death might be in reach. It seemed richer, maybe it was just blind hope on his part. Tokain was more worried. Delta had little to lose, Where as Tokain had the empire.

            "If only I could find an heir then I could die and not worry about Phelankia's future." Tokain said     

"Well, we know we cant depend on Dragaria, to many people hate her, Solarrus cant be used either, Sure he is great at fighting but politically he is a moron, and Nova if she is still alive, cant be used either, she would kill all the males. But what if we used Your Daughter Mai?" Asked Delta 

"hmmm I don't know if she has what it takes, she's soft and Gentle, we both know The Rune Knight caste would never accept her." Tokain said

            "Solarrus would…" Delta began but was interrupted by a loud and piercing siren. 

                        Solarrus soon realized that sometime during the fight the ship controls had been damaged. He also knew he as pushing the ship far beyond its safety limits. He had to though. It wasn't so much that he cared about Alpha's life, as it was his theory. 

            "Mai I think I was wrong about that pillar" Solarrus said

            "Because Rho was not hurt?" Mai asked

            "Exactly! However I wonder if it didn't boost the power of her weapon somehow." Solarrus exclaimed.

Mai thought about this, Rho did seem somewhat stronger. She seemed to be as strong as either herself or Solarrus now.

Rho was in the back with Alpha. Rho looked upon her making sure she was breathing. Alpha annoyed Rho a lot but Rho still cared about her. Rho felt stronger then she had before the pillar. Something about that pillar had been so, Rho couldn't describe why she had been so attracted to the pillar. She just could not resist it. Rho itched her arm a bit. She suddenly realized she was getting very itchy all over the place. She looked down at her Black skinned arm. She was breaking out in Hives. A Strange Hunger began to fill her, a hunger for Life itself. Suddenly she realized what was happening. 

"Mother! I'm transforming!" Rho yelled

Mai heard Rho and ran back to her room, while Solarrus tried to keep them on course. Pain still ran rampant through her back, which ached even more as she ran the short distance. She found the door to the room. Mai tried to open it but it was locked. 

            "I don't have time for this" Mai said to herself.

She then mutters a few words and shot a ball of energy into the door which Crumpled inward and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Mai rushed into the room. She gasped, a 8 foot Monster with huge fangs and claws stood where Rho had been, The Monsters skin was dark and rough, it had no hair gracing its head, the only way Mai knew it was Rho was from the tattered dress that clung to parts of the Monster, that and it was holding Rho's Scythe. Alpha still laid on the bed her bandages in tact, she was ok, so far. Mai was torn on one hand she did not want to harm the creature because it was Rho, and this wasn't her fault, but if she did not Alpha might die and her as well, She had no doubt Solarrus would live, Solarrus would have to qualms about fighting it. 

            "Rho its me, Mother" Mai said a bit shakily 

The monster slashed down at her with its Scythe missing Mai by inches, the blade slipping into the lush red carpet.

            "Rho please stop this" Mai pleaded

But Rho or rather the beast she had become did not want to stop. No it wished to kill, and the Scythe was glowing brightly, Mai could feel the energy coming from it. It was immense. Mai Pulled out her sword in time to turn a deadly scythe slash. And then the monster advanced on Mai, and Mai backed up still not wanting to fight, for fear of hurting Rho. As She backed Up Mai tripped and fell onto her butt her sword skidded across the floor. The Beast brought the scythe up and down at Mai in one stroke, Mai closed her eyes resigning herself to her fate. But the blow never landed, when Mai opened her eyes she saw Solarrus holding off the scythe about 3 inches from her nose. Solarrus was slowly pulling the scythe away, and having a hard time doing it do to the awkward angle he was on. Mai rolled away just as Solarrus lost his hold and the scythe came down on the back of Mai's silver dress.  Solarrus leapt at the creature's head, sword in hand, in a stabbing motion.

            "NO!" Mai yelled

But it was to late Solarrus's sword sunk deep into the creatures right shoulder, only because the monster tried to twist out of the way. The Sword met little resistance in the arm and went right through to the floor, the severed arm and blood falling behind him. The Monster screamed in rage, but as Solarrus and Mai looked the monster began to shrink and grow smaller, it began to take on a more Human like form. After a few minutes the monster began to look like Rho again, though for some reason Rho still had both arms. 

            "Oh shit!" Solarrus yelled and ran out the door.

Mai did not even have time to say what, when a screeching noise that hurt her ears shattered the silence. The whole ship shook as Mai looked out the window just beyond where Alpha still was asleep. Sparks flew past the windows in rainbow hues and Mai could tell they were in a port. Finally the back of the ship lurched forward and Mai, Rho and Alpha landed in a heap next to the ships window not one still conscious. 

            Solarrus's eyes opened and he immediately sat up looking around. He had had enough surprises. Instead of an Attack or Assassin, he saw the triplets, Chi, Phi, and Phi, all threes in gold, blood stained dresses and with White hair, Phelankia's only trusted healers. Glancing around he saw Mai, Alpha and Rho still Unconscious. Solarrus jumped to his feet. Delta walked into the room a minute later. But Phi spoke first.

            "You fared best, most of the damage to the ship was taken to the rear, Mai, Alpha, and Rho are going to need stasis treatment." Phi said 

Solarrus looked at Delta and could tell something intrigued the man, he had this mystified look upon his orange face, Delta was larger then Solarrus standing at 8'9, he was also built bigger all around, he had huge muscles, and powerful arms and lags. Delta had been built to take a beating and to stay up. He looked to Phi for kind of permission to speak, Delta was a conclave Knight, supposedly one step higher then a Rune Knight, However if a Rune Knight challenges a Conclave Knight or vice Versa over an issue, whoever won eliminated the others influence in the debate. However The Triplets had a type on amnesty, being the only healers within Phelankia that did more good then harm they were highly valued, so no one went against them and for the most part, they only participated in debates concerning medical and revivals. Phi nodded to him granting him the right to speak to Solarrus.

            "What's up Big guy?" Solarrus asked

Delta motioned for Solarrus to follow and Solarrus did, each of The Genomes were there save for Mai, Rho and Alpha. 

            "I've been analyzing Rho's weapon, and  that strange Blue Glow it now has, Its like nothing I have ever seen" Delta said his voice reflecting his excitement.

            "I know you sis not come here to tell me you failed" Solarrus said

            "Right. I did a Cross analyses of Rho's weapon's energy signature, I can not pinpoint them yet, but I think there are 8 more of them" Delta said.

The others were unusually silent, even Tokain was a bit lost in thought.

            "Your referring to the 8 Legendary Weapons of Jahara aren't you? You want to Use them to fight the Dousai" Tokain asked rhetorically.

            "Hmmm well My Dragon scouts have not fared well, every time I send one out the Dousai or maybe some one else finds it, intercepts it and destroys it, the odd part is I have sent them in all Direction from the Phelankian Sphere. None have returned" Dragaria reported a bit angrily.

            "That is strange, they cant have the outer Sphere surrounded, No could possibly have that number of ships" Beta said

Everyone agreed, Phelankia was far to big for anyone to surround, Beta's statement got mostly nods except from Delta.

            "The Dousai are very old they created us, theirs no telling what kind of technology they have." Delta said

Nova nodded in agreement as she said 

            "Yes only a fool thinks they can not lose and I for one am not a…." But before she could finish The Palace shook a bit violently, only Solarrus and Tokain managed to stay standing.  Then the computer came on.

            "Warning Persona raiders have breeched our Primary defense network, scanners read Three separate groups heading for the stasis Pods" It said.

            "Alright, we will divide into three teams

 of to, as a Final defense against them incase they defeat the guards, Dragaria and Delta, Head to Rho's stasis pod, Beta, Solarrus, Mai's Pod is yours, Nova and I shall Handle Alpha's, now GO!" Tokain Commanded and everyone listened.  

                                                             Dark Serenade

            Solarrus and Beta were closest To their stasis pod. So they made it there fast and with ease, when the got there all was well and quite.

            "I don't see why Tokain put me with you" Solarrus said

            "Yea, yea, I Love you to, I don't really want to be with you either" Beta responded.

Solarrus was about to respond when he heard footsteps, Solarrus slid out his sword, Beta had beat him on that which did not impress Solarrus at all but he smirked  as a guard ran by. Then a scream echoed throughout the hull and the guard stumbled back into view, minus half his chest. Then eight Persona troops came into view, they were all identical. Black Metallic skin, and white hair, each had a sword. They charged down the corridor.

            Dragaria and Delta reached their positions in time as well. Smiling as they looked upon one another, their eyes sparkling in silent delight.

            "With you at My side, we can not lose any fight" Delta said looking at Dragaria.

            "It's nice not to have to hide our emotions from the world for once" Dragaria said

But then their was no more time for talking a group of Dousai poured into the corridor. All Were identical, black skinned beings. Delta drew his bow and readied an Arrow as Dragaria drew her spear.

            Tokain and Nova looked down the hall waiting; they did not draw their weapons and did not seem to make any preparations for combat.

            "She is Late" Nova said

            "Lenora will be here, she always has been before" Tokain replied

            "You really need to find a better way to Talk to the lady" Nova replied

They Laughed, as they waited, staring down the hall, Finally they started to hear footsteps.

Meanwhile Solarrus and Beta charged their eight opponents, swords out. The persona Androids responded in kind. Solarrus Sliced through one like his sword was a hot knife going through butter, as did Beta.  Solarrus dodged a swing of a Persona sword dodging to the right, a persona sneaking up behind him dodged nimbly away from his friends' blade. Beta Jumped up behind the warrior and drove his sword down the Personas metallic spine. Then a Large yellow beam nailed him in the back and sent him careening into a wall. 

"Dumb ass" Solarrus said

Solarrus managed to slice through another persona with his sword, however  a sword Persona Sword Sliced into his side making him roar in pain. As Beta got up he smiled.

            "Now who is the dumb ass?" Beta asked, jumping back into the fray.

Delta strung his bow and fired an arrow of Light at one of the Persona. The Persona dodged nimbly away and the arrow missed completely. Dragaria fired a beam from her arm at the Dousai group. As The Dousai dodged Delta's arrow it and one of its friends were caught by the beam. Then Dragaria charged the Persona line. And Delta fired another Arrow catching a Persona in mid air behind Dragaria. Dragaria backed up and smiled.

            "This is fun" Dragaria said

            "Good exercise to" Delta responded

Meanwhile a single Persona walked towards Nova and Tokain. Her skin was Light blue, her hair a soft black and her eyes a rare shade purple, she stood 8'1.  She was skinny and except for her duel sided Trident and height she looked normal.

"So your Planning on Gathering the mythical Weapons of Soltra to fight the Dousai?" Lenora said a smirk on her face.

"Yes, we both Know the Dousai are coming for us both for unknown reasons, but we did find a Soltra Weapon" Tokain told her

That wiped the smirk of Lenora's face as she paused to consider this, this had not been what she was expecting at all. 

            "Tokain, I already know I will die in this war, But the Persona need someone to keep them together with the neural link, I wish to end the hostilities between our races." Lenora told him politely but sadly.

            "That's why, Nova is here, Lenora, I believe she can lead after you die and help end the war between us." Tokain Said

            "Yes, I am prepared to handle the Link" Nova said

Lenora nodded considering the idea for a moment. She thought to herself for only a few minutes though.

            "All Right but I want Nova fully under my neural link, And I will train her myself" Lenora said in such a way that Tokain knew she wouldn't modify her offer. 

            "I agree fully to your terms, For the better of both our peoples " Nova said proudly.

A Siren went off signaling Lenora had to go and soon, Nova slowly felt her mind shift and felt Lenora's mind embrace her. The to girls walked away, And Tokain watched them hoping he had made the right choice.

            Solarrus and Beta fought methodically, taking out one Persona Android after another. A Persona, a clever one snuck up on Beta and prepared to take his life, But Solarrus seeing this leapt in behind him slashing, Solarrus's blade took the androids head clear off, but its momentum carried the Sword into Solarrus shoulder, Beta stabbed the Last of the opposing persona in the chest and ripped him open. Beta then went To Solarrus and pulled the blade out of his shoulder.

            "Thanks man, I wonder how they got past the defense grid though" Solarrus said a bit thoughtfully

            Meanwhile…..

Delta shot an arrow point blank into an attacking Persona head as Dragaria stabbed one through the chest with her spear.  A Persona struck Delta in the shoulder but the sword shattered on Delta thick armored skin. And Dragaria was spearing Persona after Persona..  In no time Dragaria and Delta had destroyed their opponents. 

                                                                     Chapter 5

                                                            Earth And the pillar of Life

            Mai, Alpha, and Rho were much better after a few days in heir healing vats. 


End file.
